Character: Xeth
Xeth is a Wirrn worker. Despite being technically female, he prefers to use male pronouns and is quick to correct others. He was an outcast, because the main hive had ran out of resources. A Raxacoricofallapatorian spaceship crashed near his home, however, and they couldn't fix the ship due to the acid rain that was frequently on the planet. Xeth was quick to offer his services, and in return for his life-saving help, they gave him a small unarmed shuttle and a pistol. After managing to upgrade his ship and get a new gun, he is working on improving his biomorphs. One of Eotyrannus' characters. Stats Health: 90 Strength: 18 Agility: 2 Influence: 5 (+3) Stealth: 3 Marksmanship: 3 Crafting: 2 Tech Skill: 3 (+1) Psionics: 9 (+8) Resistances/weakness: 70% damage from conventional, 20% from heat, 90% from exotic, 100% from electricity Inventory General items Laser knife (light, 40 heat damage, 1 in 2 accuracy, 20m range, 1 shot per turn, is a screwdriver) Styled like a normal knife with a red laser-probe in the middle. No use when stabbing enemies. Weapons Compressor pistol (light, 40 kinetic damage, 1 shot per turn, 1 in 2 accuracy, 20m range) Ice warrior sonic rifle (medium, 60 explosive damage, 2 shots per turn, 1 in 3 accuracy, 5-90m range, causes weakness) Ripper plasma cannon (heavy, 120 heat damage, 1 shot per turn, 1 in 2 accuracy, causes bleeding in close combat) Ship The Alkali, which has 1500 health and 600 shield Biomorphs 3 kill points Offensive space (3 spaces) Wirrn claws x3 (holds weaponry) Defensive space (2 spaces) Absorbant carapace (removes electric weakness, 20% heat resistance) Extra space (no limit) Empty Abilities Psionic Psychic resistance: Attempt to resist the psychic influence of others. The attacker and defender each roll a die and add their psionics point total to this. If the defender's total is the same as or higher than the attacker's, the psychic attack is unsuccessful. Telepathy: Allows consenting individuals to communicate regardless of distance. See through disguise: Roll a die and add the psionics score for 7 or over. If successful, ignore perception filters, shape changes, and so on. Extract information: Extract information from the minds of targets. It can be resisted. Confuse: Ranged weapon, 1 in 2 to hit. If successful, the target will attack itself with its least harmful weapon (hitting automatically, unless blinded or stunned). The target can resist. Only affects targets with brains. Time sensitivity: Passive ability. It allows the psychic to pick up on disruptions in space or time, and to detect displacement in these axes. Psychic blasts: Ranged weapon, 1 in 1 to hit. Deal five times the number of psionics points' worth of (expl) damage. Causes stunning. Can be resisted. Precognition: Passive ability, constantly active. It allows the psychic to re-roll one die per turn. You cannot re-roll re-rolls. Psychic shield: Add 30% armour against conventional, heat, electricity, and exotic damage (max 99% in each), and lasts for three turns. It does not stack with itself. Agility Foes have a -1 melee hit modifier Influence 5% off biological shopkeeper prices Tech skill Bypassing simple locks, using computers Biomorphs Wirrn claws x3: Wields up to 3 medium or light weapons, wields 1 heavy weapon Absorbant carapace: -20% heat damage dealt, base electric damage dealt Category:Characters Category:Eotyrannus's Characters